Look to the sky, and say goodbye
by Sorra Boo
Summary: In a world where Neji doesn’t save Hinata in time. ONESHOT.


Hinata, Hiashi and Neji thrusted their palms out towards the Jyuubi, successfully blocking it's path towards Naruto. Hinata smiled at Neji and he returned it with a small one of his own, Hinata was about to ask her father if he was alright, but she heard someone call Naruto's name out in desperation.

Her body swung around to see what had happened when she noticed the Jyuubi hand shoot wooden spikes at Naruto as it flew back from the empty palm technique.

"Naruto-kun!"

Hinata raced forward and jumped in the air her back facing the wooden spikes, her arms were spread like an eagle.

She closed her eyes and inhaled, accepting her fate. She heard Neji call for her and footsteps racing towards her, it was as if everything was in slow motion.

Soon, she felt the blinding pain from being stabbed by four of the spikes.

Hinata smiled painfully as her body plummeted towards the ground and Naruto ran towards her, "Hinata-chan!"

Her eyes begun to drop, but she willed herself to stay alive. Naruto grabbed her body and held her close, Hinata blinked once as he began yelling.

"GET THE MEDICAL TEAM! WE HAVE A CRITICAL INJURY!"

She gave a dry laugh and placed her palm of his cheek, "No... I think this is it for me..."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief and closed his eyes, "No! You can't die!"

"Hinata-sama!"

"Hinata!"

Neji and Hiashi ran towards the two and dropped down next to them, Neji's hand balled into fists and Hiashi just stared at her pierced body with wide eyes.

Neji grabbed her free hand and gripped it tightly, it would've hurt if not for the white hot pain she had felt.

Naruto's eyes were wide as tears fell down his face and onto her cheek, "B-But why!? Why would you risk your own life for me?!"

Hinata just stared up at the sky, her vision beginning to blur, "Because... You were my dream..."

Naruto began to cry harder and Hinata tapped her hand against his cheek with what strength she had left, "When I die... Don't cry... Just look at the sky... And say goodbye..."

Naruto grabbed her hand and held it tight, "Hinata-chan... You can't leave me..."

Hinata just looked from the sky towards him, then to Neji and Hiashi, "You hold more than one life in your hands... Please... Protect them..."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes in pain, "I will." It was nothing more than a whisper, but Hinata heard it, loud and clear.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun..."

With that, Hinata let herself drift into darkness, the last thing she heard was Naruto crying her name.

XXXXXXX

 _Thirteen years later_

A young boy and two young girls, both about the age of ten walked alongside their fathers and their uncle.

The boy, had chocolate brown hair and matching brown eyes, while the girl, had a lighter shade of brown hair in two buns and lavender tinted eyes.

The other little girl had colorful yellow hair and two whisker marks on each cheek and emerald green eyes, she walked next to her father, trying her best to keep up with his long strides.

The young boy looked up at his father and tugged on his hand, "Tou-chan, are we going to visit Obasan?"

His father looked down at him with kind eyes and nodded, "Hai, I know she misses you guys when you don't come to visit."

The young girl looked up at him with a confused expression, "Demo... How will she know we're with her?"

Her father looked down at his her and patted her head in between the two buns, "She'll know because she's watching over us, she'll always have time to check on you two."

The blonde girl who was walking with her father cocked her head to the side, "Tou-chan, Obasan isn't even related to us, so why do we visit her? I mean, you even take time off to talk to her."

The blonde Hokage smiled at his daughter and gave her a thumbs up, "Because if it wasn't for your Obasan, I wouldn't even be here... So she is very special to me."

The young girl nodded, her mouth forming a small 'o' in awe, "Alright, Tou-chan."

The group made their way into the cemetery and walked up the aisle and to the left, three headstones from the aisle, sat who they were looking for.

'Hinata Hyuga'

Naruto wipes a tear from his eye as he placed a white lily down at her headstone.

 _'Arigatou... Hinata-chan...'_

 **Fin**

 **A/N: I know I should be working on my Endure Pain, but I woke up in a cold sweat and just had to write this. I think it's sweet, what about you guys?**

 **Review Please!!!**


End file.
